eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2045 (21 December 2000)
Synopsis Peggy arrives downstairs early. Everyone is a bit surprised to see her, but she insists that she's just fine. She plans to open the Vic for an hour on Christmas Day, offering free drinks for everyone. At the Mitchell's, Lisa is distraught at the breakfast table. It turns out that Phil is planning to head over to South Africa for Christmas, he is determined to see his son. Jamie tells him he'll miss him. Little Mo reminisces about family Christmases with her dad. She tells him that all she ever wanted was to have a happy family like Charlie and her mum. She begs her dad to give her the chance to make her marriage a happy one. He agrees to let her do what she wants. Peggy tells Melanie that she's glad she'll be staying at the Vic for a while. Phil comes in, and Melanie spots that he's not feeling his best. She offers a friendly ear and tries to stick up for Lisa. He mentions his plan to go to see Ben. Mo calls Billy over to sit with her, and drops an enormous hint that Trevor deserves to be beaten up. Billy falls for it hook, line and sinker and calls his contact, 'Mouse', up and offers him money for doing a little job. Garry is eating his breakfast in the café, and after a bit of banter ends up inviting Janine over to the Slaters for Christmas. She drops a hint to him that the thing Lynne would most like for Christmas is a pair of big tacky Christmas earrings. Steve comes in and flirts with Melanie. She mentions that Phil is planning to go to South Africa for Christmas. Steve immediately realises he won't have time to finalise the deal with Beppe before he goes. He sees his chance and arranges to meet Beppe in the club later that day. Natalie is trying to make the Christmas cake, and has asked Pat to come round to lend a hand. All is going smoothly until Roy dashes in, having forgotten his keys. Much awkwardness ensues, but he tells her to stay and rushes back to his work. Nick bumps into Martin in the street. He lures him back to his house with the offer of more ecstasy. He wants to know where Dot used to keep her money. Martin doesn't prove to be much help. Peggy is determined to have a happy family Christmas. She invites Melanie and Steve to join her at the Vic. Melanie lets slip that Phil intends to go to South Africa. Peggy is furious. She heads round to his house to persuade him to stay and tells him that Steve will stitch him up if he goes. That is all the convincing he needs. Peggy then tries to offer some support to Lisa, who is in a terrible state, and all the old hurt about her baby pours out. Peggy tries to get her cooking mince pies and sausage rolls to take her mind off it. Billy arrives at Trevor's house, lures him out and starts goading him into a fight. Just as Trevor is about to thump him, Billy's big friend 'Mouse' intervenes. Trevor takes a beating. When Little Mo arrives and sees what's happened, she is less than pleased. A vicious confrontation in the Queen Vic threatens to disrupt the season of Christmas goodwill. Sonia confronts Jamie and is horrified and angry by what he has to say. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Michael Greco as Beppe *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Laila Morse as Mo *Derek Martin as Charlie *Jessie Wallace as Kat *Elaine Lordan as Lynne *Ricky Groves as Garry *Wendy Richard as Pauline *John Altman as Nick *Alex Ferns as Trevor *Sylvester Williams as Mick *Krystle Williams as Kim *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Gemma McCluskie as Kerry *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Gavin Richards as Terry *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *James Alexandrou as Martin *Frankie Fitzgerald as Ashley Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes